


Kirby Air Ride: Wish Upon a Warp Star

by StrawberryTofu



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I don't want to spoil them just yet, Is that a thing I can do I'm not too familiar with AO3 culture (sweats), More characters appear in this later but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryTofu/pseuds/StrawberryTofu
Summary: "Bravo! Bravo! You have been invited to participate in the Magoloroan Air Ride Grand Prix by me, Magolor! Hop on your favorite ride, or carry yourself there if you're feeling bold, to my Lor Starcutter and you will have an opportunity to race around the galaxy against several amazing entrees for an opportunity to win a magically irresistible reward. That’s right! Win my Magoloroan Air Ride Grand Prix and you will have your greatest wish granted! Don’t believe me? Come see for yourself! But this opportunity won’t last forever so come to Cookie Country RIGHT NOW!!""P.S.: Don’t bring any vehicles that are as big or bigger than my Lor Starcutter!!!"(A Story Mode for a hypothetical Kirby Air Ride sequel.)





	Kirby Air Ride: Wish Upon a Warp Star

It started out as just another typical day in Dream Land. It was quiet, but not too quiet. Just enough to still hear the soft breezes and chirping of the twizzies. The world felt so peaceful that even the clouds appeared as if they wished to take a nap. It was just the way Kirby liked it. He had finally found a tree that had its shade in just the right, nap-perfect shape. Here he was, taking a nice long snooze until it was time to go home where he would then take a nice long slumber….  
  
...Or not!  
  
Kirby was suddenly brought out of his sleep, and it was not because of the occasional apple that fell out of the tree and onto his face. It was a _ gem apple _ that had knocked him into awakening! Right as he opened his eyes, Kirby was immediately delighted to find a treat in front of him and was just about to eat it up. He would soon discover that this was not a free snack as the gem apple suddenly exploded into a burst of confetti! Kirby fell on his back from the shock of this betrayal. To him, the meanest trick someone could pull would be to trick someone into thinking they were getting a delicious treat! Thankfully the piece of paper among the confetti that landed on his face quickly directed his attention away from that. He got up to read what the piece of paper had written on it, which appeared to be an invitation.

Once Kirby finished reading the invitation, his eyes lit up!  
  
An opportunity to have his greatest wish granted?!  
  
A farm full of Maxim Tomatoes that will never run out, a perfect tree to sleep under that will always have the perfect shade, a strawberry cake as tall as a skyscraper to share with all his friends, he could have any of that! Or all of that!  
  
Besides, if his friend Magolor said that he can believe him, Kirby has no doubts about that! Sure they had their fights in the past but… it’s all been made up for. All that matters is that Kirby has to go find his trusty Warp Star and win himself an endless tomato supply!  
  
Ah! Right on time! Warping right on to the scene was Kirby's Warp Star. Looks like it was just as enthusiastic as Kirby to get this grand prix started. He instantly bounced onto his ride and set his sights on Cookie Country. In a flash, the Warp Star shot across Dream Land powered by Kirby's determination to get to Magolor as soon as possible. 

With his trusty Warp Star, Kirby was sure there was no way he could lose this grand prix! He could already taste his prize tomatoes and cake. 

Right in the corner of his eye, Kirby noticed a blue blur flying alongside him. It didn't take long for him to figure out who it was because he could recognize those bat-shaped wings anywhere. It's his friend Meta Knight! Happy to see him, Kirby waved towards Meta Knight.

"Hi!" 

"Kirby, are you also flying to Cookie Country?" Asked Meta Knight. Kirby nodded in response. "I see, how foolish of me to ask. Naturally, you would be the first person he would wish to invite." Ignoring the disdain for Magolor in Meta Knight's voice, Kirby was interested in the fact he knew about Magolor's invitation. "I had also received an invitation to his grand prix." He answered the obvious curiosity on Kirby's face. 

Meta Knight was pretty fast so it could be difficult to win this grand prix with him around, Kirby thought. That would not stop his determination to win though, it might be fun to compete with his friends! Kirby hoped that Magolor invited many of their other friends. After he wins the grand prix, they could all be there to enjoy a gigantic strawberry-topped cake. 

Quickly swerving to the side to avoid crashing into Whispy Woods, the Lor Starcutter had come into view for Kirby and the Meta Knight. They could make out a few familiar shapes gathered in front of the ship with their own vehicles brought in ready to race. 

Before long, Kirby's Warp Star slowed down to make a smooth landing in front of the Lor Starcutter instead of breaking into stardust as usual. Meta Knight also made a smooth landing upon his feet in front of everyone. 

"Oh Kirby! I was wondering when you would show up!" There was Kirby's good friend Bandana Waddle Dee (Bandee for short) standing next to a kind of minecart that several Waddle Dee's use to get around. "I didn't think Magolor would hold a grand prix without inviting you." Kirby was very excited to see Bandee here as well. They always had fun adventuring together and it was a blast teaming up with him in The Cake Royale. Even if they would be competing this time, he is sure they will still have fun. 

"Of course he wouldn't, that mischievous egg is always acting like he's buddy-buddy with Kirby!" King Dedede was here as well, standing proudly next to his prized Wheelie Bike. "I took his invitation banking on that, cause I'd like to see if I can win against you on the racetrack. That's MY wish!" He confidently grinned down at Kirby who eagerly smiled back at him. Even if he's still rather competitive, King Dedede is also an important friend to Kirby and is very happy to see him here too. 

"With you three gathered here, I think I can trust that this ordeal won't end too badly.." It appeared that Meta Knight trusts Kirby and his other friends here very much and that also fills his heart with joy. 

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Bandee asked innocently.

"I see that you have learned nothing from history.” Meta Knight declared ominously. “How can you be so sure that Magolor is not hiding an ulterior motive once again?” It was clear to him that the other did not take a second to be suspicious that this would be a repeat of past events. It was so out of the question that King Dedede actually gave a burst of hearty laughter in response to Meta Knight’s question.  
  
“You worry too much Meta Knight! Sure, Magolor’s still a bit of a trickster but there’s no way he’d double cross us like that again. I’ve even been to one of his amusement parks and this king declares him to be free of suspicion!” Kirby had to agree with King Dedede here. He’s been to one of Magolor’s apology amusement parks and he can confirm that no funny business occurred at his time there. He’s had a ton of fun and can see Magolor as a good guy now!  
  
“I wouldn’t let your guard down over a diversion just yet,” Meta Knight warned “he claims to be able to grant our greatest wishes. Do you not remember what happened the last time he was able to behold power as great as that?”  
  
“Welcome! Welcome! One and all! To the Magoloroan Air Ride Grand Prix!”  
  
Floating out the opened door of the Lor Starcutter with a burst of confetti was the familiar and charming host, Magolor! He descended onto the ground that his participants were standing on, carrying himself as if he were a celebrity to cheer for. All the chatter among the invitees was brought to a halt as the one who invited everyone here has made his appearance. 

"Thank you everyone for coming! It fills my heart with joy to see that not a single person I sent my invitation present to decided to miss out on a once in a lifetime chance to race through the stars!!" He dramatized, though as much as those invited were aware of Magolor's trickster nature he was doing a good performance at seeming genuine about his emotions. He clapped his hands before getting down to business. "Now then, before we get ready to ride on the wind it's time to register your teams!" 

Kirby gave a curious stare towards Magolor. 

"Teams?" Bandee asked. "I didn't remember anything about teams on the invitation.." 

"Woops! Looks like I forgot to mention that!" That cheeky look under Magolor's hood suggested otherwise. "That's right, in order to participate in the Magoloroan Air Ride Grand Prix everyone must register in teams of four! It keeps things easier for me to manage. Besides, this will mean four of you will be able to have your wishes granted! Aren't I such a nice guy?" Magolor turned towards Kirby, standing near his three most trusted travel companions. "For example… over there is the famous Team Kirby! I'm a big fan of their accomplishments and I'm sure you other guys are too! I'm looking forward to seeing them work together in this grand prix as well!"

"Did you hear that Kirby? We get to team up again!" Kirby and Bandee hopped in celebration, excited with the idea they could win together again. Meanwhile, Dedede's jaw dropped to the floor.

"A team of FOUR?!" He guffawed. "And he wants me to team up with Kirby?! The only reason I even left my castle to join in his grand prix was because I thought I would be able to race against him! As rivals!!"

"That was exactly what he had planned for." Meta Knight had no reason to believe Magolor would be any less suspicious today as he was in his first day on Pop Star.

"Alright Kirby, it looks like we'll be working together again. You better not mess up in this grand prix, you hear? Anyone who keeps triumphing over me is not allowed to lose, that's the king's order!" Kirby nodded with an eager smile. This would just be like the time they teamed up to fix the Lor Starcutter, and he was excited for that! 

"Thank you for registering Team Kirby!" Magolor shook hands with all the members of said team (even the unwilling Meta Knight.) “Now hop aboard the Lor Starcutter and park your vehicles in the first Copy Ability Chamber! You remember where it is right?” Kirby nodded. “Splendid! Now get on while I register the other teams.”  
  
Kirby hopped on the Warp Star and immediately flew into the Lor’s entrance, closely followed by Bandee on his minecart and King Dedede on his Wheelie Bike, all speeding right past Magolor leaving him spinning like a tornado. Meta Knight watched his friends speed straight ahead and walked right into the Lor as Magolor’s spinning same to a halt, leaving behind a dizzy wizard. Meta Knight reunited with his team in the first Copy Ability Chamber he saw.  
  
“To be honest, I was really nervous that I wouldn’t do very good in the grand prix when I saw so many of Kirby’s strong friends and their cool vehicles in front of the Lor.. but now that I’m with you guys I feel I can overcome anything!” Said Bandana Dee.  
  
“Yeah!” The two youngest members of Team Kirby were brimming with excitement, although the same could not be said among the older members.  
  
“Say Meta Knight, what do you plan on wishing for when we win?” Asked King Dedede.  
  
“When?” He repeated. “Your Highness is rather confident his team will be victorious I see.”  
  
“Well, don’t you think that Kirby being on our team guarantees we’ll win? I don’t think there’s anyone he can’t beat!”  
  
“You bring up a fair point.” Said Meta Knight. “I believe whatever Kirby wishes for, my wish will be granted as well.”  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?! Kirby would probably just wish for a giant strawberry cake and a nice long nap. Nothing you’d be interested in.”  
  
“...And what about you? What do you plan to wish for?”  
  
“I don’t think I have anything to wish for.” King Dedede sighed. “Except just to win this grand prix to make sure I get to keep my pride!” 

The four turned their heads at the sound of the door opening up. There was Magolor again.  
  
“Team registrations are all done! Come to the main room so we can begin the grand prix!”  
  
Kirby and Bandee were pumped up and ready to go, rushing out the door. King Dedede walked out the door after them. Meta Knight had watched them leave, not budging from his spot.

“I trust you haven’t forgotten your promise?”  
  
“Promise?” Magolor looked curiously at Meta Knight before the imaginary light bulb went off in his head. “Oh that! I was just about to get to that. Come see for yourself in the main room sir Meta Knight!”  
  
He immediately grabbed the hand of a startled Meta Knight and dragged him towards the main room. All the contestants were gathered in front of the Lor Starcutter’s terminal, staring curiously at the screen wondering if something will happen. After dragging Meta Knight near his teammates, Magolor let go and floated over everyone to reach his spot in front of the terminal.  
  
“Now that all the teams are gathered here, I’m willing to bet some of you are thinking ‘that charming little rascal Magolor is probably hoping we forgot that he said he can prove he can grant our wishes if we win.’ Well, I did not hope for anything like that and it’s time for me to make all those doubts disappear. Take a look at this!”  
  
In Magolor’s hand now was a green jewel in an octahedron shape. The audience watched in amazement as it began to float out of Magolor’s hand on its own accord and rose in front of the terminal screen.  
  
“Impressive isn’t it? I found this wonderful jewel on this wonderful planet!” Magolor explained. “It seemed like just a pretty jewel at first but the technology I have here on the Lor Starcutter was able to bring out its true potential, the program that is hiding inside it!”  
  
The jewel split open as it fired a beam straight into the terminal, sending its data straight into it. The gibberish that filled the screen was cleared away as it was replaced with a much more familiar language.  
  
‘READY >’  
  
‘INPUT A WISH >’  
  
At this point, Meta Knight was not the only one who was apprehensive about this wish granting power. For Kirby and a few others in the audience who are starting recall history, things were starting to point to a repeat of technology going out of control.  
  
“Say Bandana Waddle Dee, what is your favorite thing to drink?” Asked Magolor.  
  
“Oh! Umm, apple juice!”  
  
“Now watch and observe.” In the dialogue box presented on screen, Magolor began to type the words ‘Apple Juice’ and pressed the key to confirm that wish. With that, a flood of text filled the screen faster than anyone to read. If anyone had to guess what it was, it was likely detailing the entire process to grant this vague wish Magolor had inputted.  
  
Suddenly the screen went blank and the green jewel that was floating in the room suddenly began to glow. Kirby stared at it with his battle face on, almost as if he was expecting it to sprout a lance and start attacking. The green jewel did start to materialize something, but it was far from anything dangerous. Releasing the data in the form of a light beam aimed at Magolor’s hand, a carton of apple juice had materialized in Magolor’s hand. With a click of a key, Magolor turned off the program and the green wish-granting jewel had closed itself into a single piece again and floated back into Magolor’s free hand.  
  
“Impressed?” Magolor came close to a starry-eyed Bandana Dee and handed him the apple juice. Without a second thought, Bandana Dee began to drink out of the carton.  
  
“Wow! This apple juice tastes great! Probably the best one I’ve ever had!”  
  
At this point, everyone was awed by the power of Magolor’s wish-granting jewel and got themselves excited by the thought of them having a chance to get a wish of their own granted. Even Kirby who had grown apprehensive by the similarities of the technology that had done him wrong, had his trust regained from the simple offer of food.  
  
“Wanna hear something even more impressive? There are two other gems like this, found on different planets, and I know where they are! This green jewel on its own can grant a wish as simple as making your favorite drink, but all three of them together can grant wishes that can change the world! Don’t even think about trying to steal this baby from under my nose, cause you’ll just be missing the full package!” Magolor explained.  
  
“If just one can make some amazing apple juice.. I can’t even imagine what all three of them could do together!” Bandee was brimming with excitement. Meanwhile Kirby is caught in a daydream of having a never-ending feast, starting it off with a castle-sized strawberry cake.  
  
“I didn’t even have a wish before… but now I wanna try to win this race for them all.” Said King Dedede.  
  
“Technology that can grant wishes drastic to change the world.. No one should have their hands on power of that level.” With this proof, Meta Knight was even more determined to try and keep this situation from going out of hand.  
  
“I can see it in all of your eyes… you want the prize so badly.. But don’t forget what you all came here to do!” With an extravagant logo displayed on the terminal, Magolor passionately made his next announcement.  
  
“It’s time for the Magoloroan Air Ride Grand Prix to commence!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to start getting creative in fandom again and since I'm on a Kirby kick I wanted to try writing a fun cute story for a hypothetical Kirby spin-off! I hope I won't get burned out along the way and I hope you all are enjoying this fic cause I have many ideas I'd like to share!


End file.
